En Mis Sueños
by Leanais Yagami
Summary: Mi Primer Song Fic, en esta tierna historia se relata como atraves de los sueños de Leona Orochi trata de provocar un nuevo Riot Of Blood y asi poder volver a revivir, pero cierto pelirojo estara alli para que su amada pequeña no se haga daño irreparable , De la cancion Lluvia al Corazon de Mana. Que lo disfruten n.n


Leona e Iori llevaban unos cuantos meses de ser los mejores amigos,ellos se entendían ala perfeccion ,esta amistad inicio en medio de uno de los torneos KOF,en una charla casual,pero esa amistad empezaba a transformarse en algo mas que una simple amistad, amor, una tranquila noche,como a eso de las 11:50, a Iori lo despertó el sonido de su teléfono celular.

-¿Leona?-se pregunto extrañado al ver el numero –Hola que pasa….-

-No hay tiempo para explicar te necesito Iori –se escucho la voz de Leona pero muy asustada y nerviosa.

Por qué lloras mi amor  
Qué te fluye en la piel  
Te despiertas en el llanto  
Con espantos de dolor

Iori se vistió lo mas rápido posible y se dirigió al apartamento de Leona

Al llegar toco con desesperación la puerta cuando fue abierta por Heidern –¿Donde esta Leona? -pregunto desesperado-Esta en su habitación pero esta muy alterada -  
Al entrar observo que Leona estaba en su cama agarrándose las piernas y meciéndose intentándose calmar –¿Pero que te ha pasado Leona ?¿ estas bien? –pregunto el chico al ver el estado casi en shock de su amiga ,o mejor dicho su amor oculto,

-Ayudame no quiero volver a hacerle daño a nadie mas-  
dijo la peliazul en medio del llanto –Pero de que estas hablando – pregunto muy confundido el pelirojo –Orochi me recordó por medio de mis sueños … mi pasado – esto fue lo que ayudo a comprender lo que ocurria

Son los monstruos del ayer  
Son tus miedos corazón  
Sabes bien que yo te amo  
Y te pido que tengas fe

Iori se acerco a ella y la abrazo para consolarla , Leona sintiendo ese tierno abrazo se sintió protegida y a la vez sentía una sensación como algo en el estomago , como ``mariposas´´

No sufras más por mi bebé  
Eres la mariposa  
Que vuela hacia el huracán  
Cuéntame de tu pesar  
Suelta todo tu dolor, dímelo

-Ya estas mejor – dijo el pelirojo ,la chica se quedo perpleja ante aquella situación –Gracias por venir ,siento mucho haberte despertado …-dijo la peliazul mas tranquila , pero no pudo terminar su disculpa pues Iori la silencio con un dedo en los labios ,ella se ruborizo en es hermoso momento – shh no te preocupes por mi y ahora dime que es lo que te pasa –

Aaaaaaaaaa amor  
Un huracán y una mariposa  
Llegan se dan la cara  
En medio de la mar

-Bueno yo estaba dormida ,y entre mis sueños se me apareció Orochi, yo empeze a alejarme pero de pronto apareció detrás mia y me dijo ´´_No podras huir por siempre de aquello que fue y es tu pasado´´_ y luego me hizo recordar todo lo que paso – la chica ya estaba a punto de echar a llorar de nuevo

Lluvia de esperanza  
Lluvia al corazón  
Siempre ahí estaré  
No te fallaré  
Desde el cielo lluvia al corazón  
Sol que lanza la esperanza  
La esperanza y la luz  
No importa lo que pase  
No importa jamás no no  
Lluvia al corazón

-No te preocupes pequeña yo siempre estare contigo para que no te suceda nada malo – le dijo este al momento de levantarse de su lado –Bueno me tengo que ir, pero recuerda que cualquier cosa puedes llamarme a mi teléfono celular –

-Gracias por ser tan dulce y comprensivo conmigo –

- De nada Pequeña para que son los amigos – dijo Iori con una radiante sonrisa, al momento de irse se acerco a ella una vez mas y le dio un tierno beso en la frente , ella solamente se ruborizo por completo – Vendre a verte mañana – dijo este al momento de salir de la habitación , pero en la puerta de salida se encontró a Heidern que le dio las gracias por venir a ayudar a Leona a tranquilizarse – Comandante como fue que se dio cuenta de que Leona estaba asi – pregunto el pelirojo

-Bueno yo estaba llegando de la base cuando de repente escuche que Leona empezó a gritar desesperadamente, fui a su habitación encendí la luz y ella estaba en shock sentada en su cama, le pregunte que la había pasado y no quiso decirme nada pues estaba demasiado alterada, solamente pudo decirme que necesitaba hablar con usted ¿Qué le dijo Leona que paso? -

-Pues…-y le conto lo que ella le había dicho, después de esto se marcho.

Fluye la desilusión  
Muda desesperación  
Pero todo tiene alivio  
Menos el decir adiós

Y si te vas así yo moriré  
Y te amarras a tu piano  
Y te vas al altamar  
Y te quieres escapar  
Y te quieres diluir  
No mi amor

Aaaaaaaaaa amor  
Un huracán y una mariposa  
Llegan se dan la cara  
En medio de la mar

Días después Iori recibió otra llamada pero esta vez era algo mucho mas grave – Yagami –escucho la voz del comandante del otro lado del teléfono –necesito que venga de inmediato ,Leona esta a punto de entrar en su estado Orochi y usted es el único que puede ayudarla –

El chico salió como un rayo de su apartamento y se dirigió hacia el apartamento de los Heidern ,Leona ya estaba gritando y entonces la bomba estallo ,la chica ya estaba bajo el control total de su propia sangre , el pelirojo se acerco y empezó ha hablarle mientras se acercaba a ella cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca se lanzo sobre ella para poder detenerla ya que se estaba haciendo daño a ella misma , el pelirojo logro su objetivo – Leona por favor reacciona yo se que me escuchas , por favor se fuerte – Pero nada de lo que le decía daba resultado, de repente el de dio do un beso en la frente en el preciso momento Leona volvió a su estado normal -¿Qué me paso?-pregunto la chica aterrada-no puede ser – Dijo con una reacción de dolor ,ella estaba gravemente herida , al ver esto Iori se alarmo y de inmediato la llevo al hospital, atendieron de inmediato al ver que la peliazual sangraba demasiado de un costado.

Un par de horas después el doctor apareció –Doctor como esta ella –pregunto muy inquieto el pelirojo –Su estado es muy grave no sabemos con exactitud si podrá sobrevivir,pues perdió mucha sangre,lo siento- esas palabras causaron una reacción como de dolor muy profundo en el alma de el ,-Doctor y no pueden hacer nada para salvarla ?-

-Si se puede ella necesita una transfucion de sangre ,pero…-

-pero que –

-Su tipo de sangre es muy rara y…-

-Yo soy del mismo tipo de sangre que ella, y estoy dispuesto a darla que sea necesaria para salvarla-

-Esta bien entonces necesito que se dirija hacia esa habitación-le dijo el galeno mientras le mostraba .

Horas después en una habitación se hallaba el desendiente Yagami recostado en una camilla contigua a la de la chica Heidern.

_-__Leona te pido por favor que regreses por que yo necesito decirte algo importante-_ se decía en su mente Iori mientras observaba a Leona

Lluvia de esperanza  
Lluvia al corazón  
Siempre ahí estaré  
No te fallaré  
Desde el cielo lluvia al corazón  
Sol que lanza la esperanza  
La esperanza y la luz  
No importa lo que pase  
No importa jamás no no  
Lluvia al corazón

Un par de días después Leona despertó y se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaba rodeada de sus amigos y padre

-Hija como estas- pregunto Heidern como cualquier padre preocupado

-Bien – respondió -¿Dónde esta Iori?-Pregunto un poco alarmada

-no te preocupes el esta bien y gracias a Yagami tu estas aquí con nosotros – le respondi Whip con una calida sonrisa .En ese preciso momento entro el mencionado Pelirojo con un enorme arreglo florar, todos se sorprenden al ver tal obsequio.

Leona estaba con una gran emoción que se le escapo una sonrisa

-Es para la persona mas especial de este mundo – dijo Iori con una sorisa de oreja a oreja–Para ti pequeña, si me permiten necesito hablar con Lea a solas –

- Esta bien pero que sea rápido pues nosotros también queremos hablarle – Dijo Ralf al momento de salir por la puerta

-Que pasa Iori?-

-Nada solamente quería decirte que …-y se puso de rodillas junto a la cama de ella y la tomo de la mano –desde hace tiempo he sentido cierto afecto por ti y Lea ¿quieres tener el honor de ser mi novia?-

La peliazul se quedo perpleja y entonces hizo que Iori se pusiera de pie y entoncestomo su mano lo llevo a los labios y lo beso ,el chico se sonrojo por completo y le consintió el beso.

-eso es un si?-pregunto Iori mientras se separaba de ella

-claro que si tontito- le contesto ella con una Hermosa sonrisa.

En ese preciso momento Heidern abrió la puerta y se encontró con su pequeña besándose con

Yagami…

La esperanza al corazón  
La esperanza al corazón  
Que te sane que te alivie el dolor  
No importa lo que pase  
No importa jamás no no  
Lluvia al corazón

Días después a Leona le dieron de alta , ya estaba mucho mejor y al primer lugar al que quiso ir fue al parque de la ciudad a pasear tomada de la mano con su novio, pues Heidern permitió esa relación solamente por que Iori le salvo la vida a su pequeña niña.

Finalmente Leona se caso con el amor de su vida y tuvieron una Hermosa familia.

_FIN_

_Porfa a la salida dejen sus comentarios , si van a criticar por favor que sean criticas constructivas_

_Sayonara cuídense_

_Atte. Su amiga Any _


End file.
